Hidden Within
by Ben10fan
Summary: The wielder of the Omnitrix unlocks something within, that something is power. Wait, there's something else he found inside him as he is reunited with an old acquaintance, or is she? This is a Ben and Charmcaster fic. Read and Review. Crappy summary...
1. Chapter 1: What Happened

**Hidden Within**

**Watched Ben 10, Ben 10: alien force as well as currently watching the still unfinished Ben 10: ultimate aliens.**

**Summary: A bit of turn of events as wielder of the omnitrix unlocks something within.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show, probably never will even if I was hoping to.**

"**Hidden within: Chapter I"**

"**What happened?"**

Oh God! This was one hell of a day. OK! Maybe not much, but it was weird, very weird. Ben let his tired form drop lightly over the soft mattress of his bed, comprehending what happened earlier that day. Everything began to replay in his mind.

[Earlier this day]

It was the final battle and he was sent to the front line. Don't get me wrong but I didn't get myself in trouble with an alien, actually it was just my final soccer match as my team and I went to win the championship.

I wanted to have a normal life; I decided to do something normal people do even though fighting aliens and wielding the omnitrix doesn't clearly go with the word NORMAL.

OK back to the game. It was the final minute of the match, Bellwood High against Boston High _[little twist: minor thing I inserted, heck I don't even know who they were against]_. Ben kept his focus on the ball and its one true goal. A bit too focused. As soon as Ben saw an opening, he went for it, kicking the ball towards its course.

Everything seemed to go slower as he watched in anticipation hoping for the ball to go in the net. Fortunately, going unnoticed by everybody but Ben himself, the ball started to radiate a light greenish glow as it navigated its course slightly away from the opposing goalie's hand and into the net.

Just as suddenly the crowd went wild, cheering for Bellwood and its newest MVP.

[Later]

It was such an adrenaline rush playing for a winning shot. Ben went to get his bike from the bike rack. Still staring at the medal he wore on his neck wondering if he really did deserve this. It was only a split second but he noticed it. The ball would have been blocked by the visitor team if that green energy as he calls it didn't move its course. It was only a slight redirection of the ball's trajectory but it did its job.

To him on the other hand, something about the energy radiated seemed a lot like Gwen's _'magic' _as she always calls it. He did try to look for her on the bleachers but couldn't. On the other hand, he only knew of two who can use such power; being only Gwen and Charmcaster. He couldn't comprehend at all why Charmcaster would help him if there is a chance that she helped her with the last shot. Secondly both those girls release a pinkish energy; the one he saw earlier was some sort of green.

Well, he wasn't going anywhere with this thinking nor was he even the person to think THAT hard. He sighed in defeat leaving the matter on hold for later.

He let go of the metal he unknowingly was holding and staring at the whole time as someone approached him.

"Hi, I wasn't showing off" he trailed off thinking of something else to say as an excuse for _showing of his medal_ as he did a while ago. He really did not want to look like the boastful type. Thinking of an excuse, other than the incident.

"I was just going to show it to my grandpa, I guess that is showing off" Ben continued honestly.

"Hi I'm Ben Tennyson" he said, stretching his open hand towards the girl.

"I know who you are, my name's Julie" the said girl shook his hard "Great game"

[Back to reality]

Then this is where we began.

Ben made sure he took his shower before slumping to his bed. He really did want to take a nice bath to take off the excess sweat off his body before meeting up with his grandfather.

There's no need to explain actually. Ben got up, ran towards the door, took his bike and to the old rust bucket he knew he could always call home.

**There goes chapter one, not really much. Just a little twist to episode one of Ben 10: Alien force. Would have gone with something like BenxCharmcaster since there are not really much of those around.**

**But I'll leave it to the readers to decide: a) BENxJULIE OR b) BENxCHARMCASTER. Please proceed to my profile page to access the poll.**

**Read and Review. Comments are appreciated as well as a bit of ideas since this would be my first Ben 10 fanfic. Not much idea's really to put in that's why, I would prefer if you posted comments but still, mere "nice", "good" or the likes would probably give me a push to give me the initiative I need to continue updating.**


	2. Chapter 2: Its Hero Time: Part 1

**Hidden Within**

**Watched Ben 10, Ben 10: alien force as well as currently watching the still unfinished Ben 10: ultimate aliens.**

**Summary: A bit of turn of events as wielder of the omnitrix unlocks something within.**

**Disclaimer: YES! I now own Ben 10… RIIIIIINNNGGG… (Waking up from sleep)… damn, it was just a dream, "I knew it, since chapter 1 that I won't be able to own Ben 10 or any of its characters"**

"**Hidden Within: Chapter II"**

"**It's Hero Time Part 1"**

Ben ran towards the trashed RV. It was quiet, a little too quiet. This place used to be a place where retired people stay when they want to get away from it all and still be with their family.

There was nobody on sight. It worried him to no end as he continued to search the RV. The windows are broken; some of the secret plumber tech stashes are open, the furniture's a mess. In short it looked like a stampede passed through here. Definitely signs of struggle.

Out of nowhere, some sort of disfigured small tentacle headed alien (DNalien) attacked him. Ben reflexively twisted away of the blow.

"I don't know what you are but you're not getting away with messing with my gramps that way". Ben quickly tried to dial one of his aliens only to see the watch not there.

Having forgotten that he got to release himself the responsibility a year back. Now he is all on his own with this unknown creature. Nothing a few years of experience can't handle.

He evaded another blow from the creature leaving an old wooden table split clearly in half in its place. OK! This might be a bit of a problem, who said anything about amplified physical strength. Sure many aliens have that but those aliens were at least a bit muscular. These on the other hand have flimsier hands than most humans.

He took advantage of his peripheral vision to observe his surroundings. Hoping to find a way to turn the tides. Until he set his sight on the comfort room which is also the 'panic room', after all it was designed to keep things out may as well be able to keep things in. Its reinforced steel layering should be able to contain an alien of only this caliber.

Now to push it away enough to trap it inside. Ben grabbed the nearest thing he could get, a mop, and began fending for himself. Slowly but surely pushing it back until it's nearly all the way towards the panic room.

His hands were currently occupied to keeping the DNalien at bay and could not get himself to close the door shut. It was as if luck was on his side, the input hardware glowed green and sort of worked on its own, pressing a few buttons on its own and _voila_ (sort of like presto). The automatic doors shut it tight.

_Glad that's over_ Ben mentally sighed in relief. Going over to the main controls of the RV, Ben unlocked the emergency plumber utility stash and picked up some sort of disk.

It was oddly shaped device, sort of like the omnitrix. Maybe it worked similarly to one.

Just as expected, pressing the headpiece activated the unit. A hologram of his grandpa Max appeared before him.

_Ben if you're playing this message right now. I might have been long gone._

_Something is happening; something big and I have to put a stop to it._

_And don't worry about the omnitrix, I have it safe._

_And say hello to your cousin Gwen for me._

[Not exactly what he said in the show, as it was hard for me to remember]

_What does he mean he has the omnitrix. I have it kept on my room, or do I_.

[In Ben's room]

Ben shuffled through the old alien artifacts he kept in his box. Mostly were alien at least, some were the stuff he took from Dr. Animo which usually is some sort of mutating device. Then at the bottom of it all, the omnitrix.

Now he is sure that he has the omnitrix. So what did grandpa mean when he said he has the omnitrix. "_Got to go to Gwen for some advice, today she has martial arts practice so she must still be at the gym_" Ben thought and darted towards her location.

**Would have gone with something like BenxCharmcaster since there are not really much of those around.**

**But I'll leave it to the readers to decide: a) BENxJULIE OR b) BENxCHARMCASTER. Please proceed to my profile page to access the poll.**

**Read and Review. Comments are appreciated as well as a bit of ideas since this would be my first Ben 10 fanfic. Not much idea's really to put in that's why, I would prefer if you posted comments but still, mere "nice", "good" or the likes would probably give me a push to give me the initiative I need to continue updating.**


	3. Chapter 3: Its Hero Time: Part 2

**Hidden Within**

**Watched Ben 10, Ben 10: alien force as well as currently watching the still unfinished Ben 10: ultimate aliens.**

**Summary: A bit of turn of events as wielder of the omnitrix unlocks something within.**

**Disclaimer: I'd be sued if I said I owned the show, so I'd just say I don't own the show.**

"**Hidden Within: Chapter III"**

"**It's Hero Time Part 2"**

"Hey how's my favorite cousin" Ben announced right on time as Gwen just finished her training session.

"Ben! How's being normal treating you" Gwen gave Ben a hug then let go a few seconds after contact.

"Not really much, just came here to get some advice… something has happened" Ben told sadly at the last part. Gwen on her part noticed the sudden gloominess.

"How about you wait for me to get changed then I'm all ears" Gwen replied, he just smiled as Gwen darted of.

[Don't know but it's a real long time later]

_Snore_. Ben got tired waiting a few hours back and unconsciously fell asleep.

"Well that's cute" Gwen gently nudged Ben awake.

"Didn't expect you to take me literally, when I said wait. I actually meant see me later"

Truth to be told, he slept for hours. He went there in the _afternoon_, met Gwen, and waited for what seemed like forever. It's already _past 9pm _way. No one could be that patient!

"So what was it you wanted to ask me about?"

[Insert here what happened in the RV] then Ben pulled of the recording.

_Ben if you're playing this message right now. I might have been long gone._

_Something is happening; something big and I have to put a stop to it._

_And don't worry about the omnitrix, I have it safe._

_And say hello to your cousin Gwen for me._

"Grandpa said he has the omnitrix but when I went home to check, it was still where I left it. What could grandpa mean" Ben showed the watch from his pocket.

"You said you fought something right? Maybe he was trying to mislead the enemy" Gwen said trying to reassure her cousin of their grandfather's safety.

"I figured that much, but maybe I'll be needing the omnitrix after all" Ben said with uncertainty.

"You sure? You do know that once that watch comes back, it's going to be hard to take it off again." Gwen shot back testing his resolve.

"That's why I came to take your advice" Ben said.

"It has always been up to you" Gwen said. Ben placed the omnitrix back on his wrist.

"That's as far as you two go" a voice from nowhere warned, startling the cousins. Pointing his weapon at the two.

Ben tried to dial an alien but with no avail. The omnitrix didn't really listen to him that much and this time it just stopped responding altogether.

"Well you may be helpless but I'm not" Gwen's hand glowed pink and shot the pink energy disc at the enemy.

"Ben's not the only one with pow…" Gwen was interrupted

"Ben, as in Ben Tennyson? Then you must be Gwen" the alien said, the two nodded

"Your grandfather had been gone for a while now so I was guarding the Rust Bucket until you came along, I thought you took the omnitrix from the safe. I am the magister assigned to this sector of the Milky Way" The magister said revealing his plumber badge.

"You know Grandpa Max?" both teens asked.

"Yeah, he was a great Plumber? An irreplaceable member of our team. Now that we've settled, I guess I could move on to new business. Level 4 alien tech are being smuggled somewhere near the cargo docks just a few miles west from here" Magister said scanning through the data in his badge.

"I know that place" Gwen said pointing at the blinking red dot marked at the holographic map the badge projected.

"Then I suppose we get moving, it's hero time" Ben adjusted the face plate of the omnitrix.

**Would have gone with something like BenxCharmcaster since there are not really much of those around.**

**Trivia: The Magister's name is "Labrid"... just wanted you to know, since in the show they actually thought that 'Magister' is a name but 'Magister Ghilhil' will inform them later on.  
**

**But I'll leave it to the readers to decide: a) BENxJULIE OR b) BENxCHARMCASTER. Please proceed to my profile page to access the poll.**

**Read and Review. Comments are appreciated as well as a bit of ideas since this would be my first Ben 10 fanfic. Not much idea's really to put in that's why, I would prefer if you posted comments but still, mere "nice", "good" or the likes would probably give me a push to give me the initiative I need to continue updating.**

**Gonna Have to wait a while for the poll in order to progress this fiction. might as well wait for some more reviews  
**


	4. Chapter 4: E Levin 11

**Hidden Within**

**Watched Ben 10, Ben 10: alien force as well as currently watching the still unfinished Ben 10: ultimate aliens.**

**Summary: A bit of turn of events as wielder of the omnitrix unlocks something within.**

**Disclaimer: It's hard for me to say but sadly I don't own Ben 10**

"**Hidden Within: Chapter IV"**

"**E. Levin / 11"**

[Cargo warehouse]

[Ben's POV]

"That's the forever knight" I voiced out having noticed the familiar set of armor.

"Yes! And those are the alien tech they were supplied with" Magister said

"What's wrong with it? The knights always did have those weird alien weapons" Gwen said

"They are not illegal weapons, I assure you that but this time they are supplied with level 4 alien tech which is either allowed to be shipped to earth or are these allowed to be used by humans." Magister said

"We'll have to wait for their supplier before we go in" Magister said.

Just as expected, the supplier arrived with no less than 3 trucks obviously loaded with more of those level 4 alien tech. The supplier demonstrated how it worked and shot a blast to a nearby concrete wall. The wall started to glow red from the heat then imploded to pieces.

"RAD laser _(had to invent a name)_ good for 5 meters, level 4 alien tech, almost no material is invulnerable to laser damage, it increases molecular movement to produce heat basically like your microwave oven the BAM! The target basically heats and blows itself up." The smuggler smirked at his demonstration, hitting the jackpot; he's going to have one serious load of cash after he's done here.

"Kevin" Gwen and I didn't take long to recognize who it was.

I shifted my gaze to my teammates only to find magister not in his previous position. That's when I heard something upfront, it was the magister shouting something about the knights being under arrest and this is plumber business.

There goes the element of surprise. Now we have no choice but to help him, Gwen understood this as well as we took our places beside the magister.

The forever knight's numbers had always been overwhelming. They surrounded us, nowhere to hide and nowhere to run, just the option to fight. I began to try dialing one of my aliens, TRY being the keyword. I slammed down the face plate only for the omnitrix to glow yellow. It always did have a habit of not working as he wanted at times, why would this be any different?

I watched as Gwen fended off the knights with her force field with little avail as the lasers keep shattering every one of her shields then she would put up another layer.

"Ben, quickly" I heard Gwen order as I ran and ran. I tried to buy time as I kept slamming on the omnitrix hoping for it to work.

The watch's face plate then revolved a whole 360 degrees and shuffled to what I guessed to be the alien DNAs encoded within the watch before began to remodel itself then glow green indicating it is ready for use.

"Damn, I don't recognize any of these aliens" I shuffled to the 10 alien species in my watch twice hoping to make sure there must be something he knows how to use but with no avail except for way big but he was sure as hell he doesn't need something that big trashing the place. That and there's just not many places big enough for the large alien.

Out of necessity, I was forced to pick a random alien, and slammed the faceplate down to begin my transformation.

After the green flash died down, it revealed some sort of plant with a flame-like weird hairdo.

"Swampfire" I called out. Well I couldn't call it a plant since fire and plants don't go well together. It was the best name I could think of back then. Now think, what can this alien do. I looked at the holes on my hands which I thought that something must come out of it, right? I then pointed it at the knights assaulting his cousin. Fire then bombarded the ground he was pointing at.

"Whoa! That's new" Gwen said then took the place beside me along with the magister then faced the tech supplier.

"Kevin, it's all over" I said with a look that dared him to do anything stupid.

"Ben, long time no see, but you're not the only one who's got new powers. I can absorb matter" truth to be told, metal crawled and covered Kevin's skin as he touched one of the metal railings.

Kevin went to one of the cargo trucks and began lifting it then threw it at me. This alien certainly has no defensive capabilities and I was left defenseless as it came crashing towards me.

"Ben" I heard Gwen call him in worry as I crawled from under the trashed truck unharmed. It was that green energy again that the truck crashed to first greatly softening the blow enough for him to soften and dent the metal of the debris creating a space for his body to fit in.

Was this alien who did that? He then brushed the thought aside when he thought about the first time it happened, and he wasn't even wearing the omnitrix yet

Kevin didn't like watching especially when his effort has no effects at all to his enemy. He took a bold attempt of charging at me with his fist which only went through me then only to have the hole he punch grow back almost instantly when he pulled back his arm.

I was then about to retaliate when the sound of the heavy armor of the knights echo through the air. They were running. Kevin was also running but not _with_ them, it seemed like he was running _after_ them but stopped when he knew he couldn't follow the vehicle any further. He began to lose hostility.

The fight is over.

I turned back to my human form facing both my current team. Asking them for a way to get those weapons back or at least destroy it before anybody gets hurt. Kevin whom we ignored until now overheard and convinced us that he tag along to help us. He said he knew where they are heading and he needs some payback for not getting paid.

I may not trust him but now he's currently our only hope. Another thing, "payback" and "not getting paid" seems a bit too selfish, that's Kevin alright, so I'll trust him, at least for now.

**Would have gone with something like BenxCharmcaster since there are not really much of those around.**

**But I'll leave it to the readers to decide: a) BENxJULIE OR b) BENxCHARMCASTER. Please proceed to my profile page to access the poll.**

**Read and Review. Comments are appreciated as well as a bit of ideas since this would be my first Ben 10 fanfic. Not much idea's really to put in that's why, I would prefer if you posted comments but still, mere "nice", "good" or the likes would probably give me a push to give me the initiative I need to continue updating.**


	5. Chapter 5: Last request

**Hidden Within**

**Watched Ben 10, Ben 10: alien force as well as currently watching the still unfinished Ben 10: ultimate aliens.**

**Summary: A bit of turn of events as wielder of the omnitrix unlocks something within.**

**Disclaimer: It hurts to say, but I'll just say you know the rest**

"**Hidden Within: Chapter V"**

"**Last request: A promise kept and a dream fulfilled"**

[Forever knight's castle]

Kevin drove us on his seriously pimped car to the castle he talked to us about._ I don't even want to know how he bought the car_.

Wasn't much, a bit too medieval. These knights seriously have problems letting go of the past.

The gang stopped before the moat. This seems to be a dead end until we get the draw bridge down. What is it with castles and moats? This is the twentieth century, it's not like another kingdom will invade them, they're the last knights for crying out loud.

"Gwen" Ben said. They were no need for words as she instantly knew what he meant. Gwen's hands glowed pink and threw the energy lasso at the tip of the bridge before pulling it down with her might. It didn't surprise them except Kevin; she just didn't seem like the helpless girl he knew before when they were 10, well only Ben and Gwen were ten, he was basically almost 12 then. _(Another one of my personal twist, so don't ask how I came up with the age)_

As soon as the bridge made contact with the ground. The trio plus Kevin entered the estate. Most keeping themselves on guard in case of an ambush. Kevin was looking for something from the golden artifacts collection that he could steal.

"Kevin" Gwen sounded irritated at Kevin.

Kevin saw the look on her face, he doesn't know but something about it softens him up. He doesn't want anyone controlling him, but she seems to have a hold on him and made him put back all the stuff on its original places.

Continuing the search. All four went from one room to another till they ended up in a larger hall which if I guessed correctly is the main hall at the center of the castle.

[Ben POV]

"_I just can't shake up the feeling that they were being watched_." Ben thought deciding not to tell the others just yet. Usually in cases like this it's just in the person's imagination and there is nobody else around or is it the other way around.

Something red appeared behind them. It did not feel alive but their eyes reveal some sort of dragon. Must be mechanical then.

The robotic dragon whipped its tail wildly at the four smashing everything in its wake including the pillars of the building. Causing it to collapse on the dragon while the four barely made their way to the next room.

"_That's why I don't use way big if it obviously can't fit in the space._" Ben thought watching the dragon crush under the weight of the falling rock debris. Well at least they were safe now, no more traps to bother us. They were in the meeting hall, the round table being the clear indication, no one's stupid enough to put traps where they stay the most and risk at least 1 accidental trigger.

_Spoke too soon_ the four found themselves surrounded by the knights. Could've found out no one could sleep through the entire ruckus.

Ben adjusted the faceplate of the watch selecting what he thinks would be a proper alien for such time stopping at something that looked like his ditto (_if you don't know ditto, he's the alien from episode 41 – I think_). He slammed down the omnitrix turning him into a midget with a big mouth designed similarly like a stereo speaker.

"Echo-Echo" Ben split up literally into 4 and started shouting, sending strong vibrations through the air towards the knights. But not without causing the other 3 to clutch their ears in pain.

"Ben stop" I heard Gwen call. I stopped as soon as all knights were down for the count or so I thought, one knight stood shakily and pointed the broken blaster at us. In spite of the magister's warning the knight pulled the trigger causing it to explode directly at him.

The blast left no trace.

"This is why level 4 above technology is not allowed on earth except for plumbers. Your kind is just too… reckless" The magister said.

"Hey sir… I think your suit is leaking water" Kevin informed taking notice of the increasing amount of water on the officer's feet.

"That's no water" the magister said in alarm.

His body started to wrinkle, feeling the life seep out of him quickly. He knew he had not much time left. He gave his last words.

Let his sacrifice be not in vain. Finish the job and destroy the weapons. He risked his life for somebody else under his watch, died in duty. Plumber till the end. With his message, he passed on his plumber gear to Kevin.

The old Kevin would have walked out there after claiming something as important as that badge but this time, he's changed.

"We're not done yet; this is only half of it. The other set of weapons are with the DNaliens." Kevin took the initiative. He had a job to do.

**Would have gone with something like BenxCharmcaster since there are not really much of those around.**

**But I'll leave it to the readers to decide: a) BENxJULIE OR b) BENxCHARMCASTER. Please proceed to my profile page to access the poll.**

**Read and Review. Comments are appreciated as well as a bit of ideas since this would be my first Ben 10 fanfic. Not much idea's really to put in that's why, I would prefer if you posted comments but still, mere "nice", "good" or the likes would probably give me a push to give me the initiative I need to continue updating.**


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

**Hidden Within**

**Watched Ben 10, Ben 10: alien force as well as currently watching the still unfinished Ben 10: ultimate aliens.**

**Summary: A bit of turn of events as wielder of the omnitrix unlocks something within.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to write these behind bars which is where is will be if I did say I own the show.**

"**Hidden Within: Chapter XI"**

"**Discovery"**

"A bit too much don't you think Kevin" Gwen said from where they were hiding as stone covered Kevin took down the two guards.

"Not for them" Kevin said, taking off some sort of high tech mask revealing the DNaliens.

"For once, it seems like you're right" Ben said.

"Sure! Sure!" Kevin said ignoring the insult.

What kind of sneak attack was this? The Tennyson cousins watched the teenage osmosium smash on to the wall of the hidden cave which by the way could be a sliding door then went in for the kill.

It wasn't much of a fight, it was a massacre. Except that he didn't kill any of them.

They came to a halt. This is the last stop, seems to be the most heavily defended part of the whole base if you count the worker DNalien which also could be taken as a soldier.

"Grandpa _was_ definitely here" Gwen levitated from behind them, her eyes glowing. She could sense their grandfather's mana. It's very faint but one thing bothered her, aside from the residual mana, the source doesn't seem to be anywhere near where they are now.

"… but he's no longer here" Gwen continued. "We should go back for now."

"No! Grandpa was always beside me when I was young, and one thing he taught me was to never back down" Ben smashed his fist together, itching for a fight.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but Tennyson's right" Kevin said ready for some old style buttkickin'

[Watch the show to see what happens next]

[Ben's POV]

"No he can't" I watched the High Breed commence his '_sanitation_' plan. The bottom of the supply ship flashed bright red as it fired a beam that incinerated everything in its wake.

Good this they came from afar. Nobody innocent is at range yet so the best this I thought I could do was to find a way to disable it. That was until it came near the range of a hospital. A descent amount of lives will be at stake. He couldn't let that happen. Not on his watch (could be taken literally or a figure of speech… just a bad pun)

His will is the key. It was instinct; he pictured something, anything that could block the beam. There was no avail. It would be over any minute for the hospital and its residents. What was he thinking, risking so many lives for something he wasn't sure of.

His instincts told him to hold on. Yeah right! It went well for him a while ago. There simply was no time. Screw his motto, 'no sacrifices'. He'd gladly give his life for the life of many.

_It's what heroes do. _I smiled by myself. Humongousour increased his size enough to completely block what humans would consider a super weapon. He positioned himself just right in front of the source taking the full blunt of the attack.

He felt pain, he can't hold on to the alien form much longer.

_This is it_. He was ready to accept death.

Ben's started to revert back to his old form.

His eyes closed, he felt like heaven. He felt lighter now… is this how it feels like to die? He felt like he was lying on something soothing, his previous pain disappeared completely. It was perfect, _aside _from the loud screeching noise.

Ben opened his eyes. So he's not dead. He stared blankly at the green energy that appeared in between him and the laser. Under him was the same, there was another panel that kept him from falling.

_So that's how Gwen does it. Not really sure how but I got the idea_. Ben thought smiling by himself.

The machine producing the laser screeched even louder. With no way for the energy to go, it was bound to overload.

"_There's only one way to find out_." Ben thought, he didn't want to be there when the ship explodes. That and he really wanted to test his theory. He focused on to the panel under him and started bending it to his satisfaction.

The panel stretched to the form of an enlarged slide.

He slid down safely landing on his feet. Dispelling the energy he now knew he conjured before Kevin and Gwen got to see it.

He laid down the soft grass, staring at the sky. The remains of the ship crashing down some random parts of the desert around him like shooting stars.

Yep! This is going to be one hell more of an adventure.

**Would have gone with something like BenxCharmcaster since there are not really much of those around.**

**But I'll leave it to the readers to decide: a) BENxJULIE OR b) BENxCHARMCASTER. Please proceed to my profile page to access the poll.**

**Read and Review. Comments are appreciated as well as a bit of ideas since this would be my first Ben 10 fanfic. Not much idea's really to put in that's why, I would prefer if you posted comments but still, mere "nice", "good" or the likes would probably give me a push to give me the initiative I need to continue updating.**


	7. Chapter 7: This feels great

**Hidden Within**

**Watched Ben 10, Ben 10: alien force as well as currently watching the still unfinished Ben 10: ultimate aliens.**

**Summary: A bit of turn of events as wielder of the omnitrix unlocks something within.**

**Disclaimer: Can't think of a good disclaimer.**

"**Hidden Within: Chapter XII**

"**This feels great"**

[Ben POV]

It had been a while since I discovered my powers.

It caught my interest; maybe magic comes from our blood. Maybe even Gwen and my parents are secret magicians in the past.

Gwen and I are similar, that's the only thing I'm sure off for now. But what did Gwen do to get this far?

Answer was: "Spell Books"

I don't really have those, so for quite some time now. I'm not sure, probably around almost 2 weeks. I'm not really sure since I lost count during my first few days.

I have been secretly stealing… no I wouldn't call I stealing, I call it borrowing.

Really weird huh? Ben stealing? That is almost the most preposterous thing I've ever heard. He's matured over the years; He's become one of the nicest people you can ever know.

If the previous case looks preposterous, then what about this. Ben stealing… from his own cousin? 1. She just lives down the block, 2. He was stealing books, Ben and books don't really go together.

Nothing big, really, as long as he doesn't get caught. It had been a routine, He goes XLR8, grabs one of the two spell book she keeps then return it by night. She won't even know it's was BORROWED.

He didn't really got to memorize the spells. It works for him that way so far since he didn't need to use chants to control it, for him energy is energy just like with his other aliens. He just wanted to know the extent of his capabilities. Happy for once that he didn't need the omnitrix to do anything and be somebody.

He was a natural, it's like he had been doing this for year when in fact he barely had it for a week. His other aliens provided practice in control, just like I said; to him energy is simply energy. He just had to emulate how he shoots lasers just like he does with his other aliens. Take Jetray for example, he can shoot laser from his eyes now but unlike jetray, he can't shoot it from the other end. All he got was some silent (not really) but deadly sounds coming from you know where.

Other than that, one of the newest things he loved about it was when he was able to grab things from afar, hide in plain sight, and most especially he modeled something that looked like a straw. What's so special about a straw anyway one would ask. He's Ben! And there are two things he loves, 1. Is being a hero 2. Smoothies… imagine the possibilities. What? This is Ben Tennyson; he just can't resist such delicacies.

He was now at the last page of the book. Well, he just skimmed through most of the spells, not really trying to fully grasp its concept, so he finished the book a lot faster than Gwen had.

For him, the last page was the best. It said something about meditation, refining your skills, and something about trying to feel the essence of everything around you. He didn't really understand at first until he tried.

He floated from the ground. Everything felt _alive_, the trees, grass even the soil. The life forces seemed to be lifting him up, touching his very soul. It felt like he is everything, like he's everywhere and at the same time just him. It felt invigorating, like he didn't want to stop but everything good has to end sometime.

He floated down until his feet touched the ground. He turned to Big Chill. XLR8 worked well during the morning when Gwen usually isn't home. But at night he turns to one of his ghostly and more silent aliens to safely return what he borrowed without waking the auburn haired girl.

[Someplace else]

She felt some sort of spark.

"This will be quite an exciting adventure" She said smiling a bit too giddily for someone of her age. Smiled to herself, she'd decide to give a visit tomorrow.

**Would have gone with something like BenxCharmcaster since there are not really much of those around.**

**But I'll leave it to the readers to decide: a) BENxJULIE OR b) BENxCHARMCASTER. Please proceed to my profile page to access the poll.**

**Read and Review. Comments are appreciated as well as a bit of ideas since this would be my first Ben 10 fanfic. Not much idea's really to put in that's why, I would prefer if you posted comments but still, mere "nice", "good" or the likes would probably give me a push to give me the initiative I need to continue updating.**


	8. Chapter 8: Visit

**Hidden Within**

**Watched Ben 10, Ben 10: alien force as well as currently watching the still unfinished Ben 10: ultimate aliens.**

**Summary: Ben unlocks his Anodite powers. How will this change the turnout of events?**

**Disclaimer: "dis" = prefix "in contrast" + "claim" = own**

"**Hidden Within: Chapter XIII"**

"**Visit, it's not magic, it's mana"**

"Hey Tennyson. She's been sitting there for a real long time staring at nothing but the air above the water, should I be worried?" Kevin opened up to Ben, still calling him Tennyson. Shoving aside the fact that both are Tennyson.

"She just misses him, our grandpa I mean. That's his favorite spot back then when we were kids. Grandpa always sits down there while Gwen and I go play in the water" Ben said pointing out to the spot Gwen currently is sitting on.

_There's someone else here_. Gwen and Ben felt a presence, snapping the auburn haired girl back to reality. Both faced what they think was where the awfully strong presence came from.

It came from beside a tree near Kevin's car. A hooded figure laid down some sort of an unknown plant which wilted as soon as she left, disappearing in thin air.

He actually felt intimidated but was curious none the less. The trio went to where the 'person' once was.

In the tree there engraved was the shape of a heart; inside it was the initials M.T. loves Verdona.

"M.T. is probably Maxwell Tennyson. Who the hell is Verdona?" Gwen asked curiously

"She must know Grandpa. Maybe she can give us a lead to where he is?" Ben said.

[For this part. I'm gonna give them a break, I won't make them wait forever to see her]

"Do that again" The now uncloaked Verdona politely asked.

This might be crazy, but is she asking me to attack her. She would not hit her if she has not shown what she was capable of when she fended off all three of them. Probably, they were holding back since they need her captured, not in a coma. But still holding off three is not an easy feat.

Gwen focused much energy on her hands before flinging it towards her. Only to her surprise, it did nothing more than graze her, she wasn't even sure if it grazed her at all.

"Interesting, My! My! What's your name pumpkin" Verdona's cupped her face.

"Gwen Tennyson" Gwen manages not to stutter, the person in front of her just went off the weird meter. One moment she's aggressive, now she's just plain weird, acting as if nothing happened.

"Tennyson? Would you happen to know where Max is, don't you?" Verdona asked hopefully. "I just lost his presence almost a month ago"

"Wait, you know grandpa max?" The cousins almost shouted in unison.

What happened next shocked Gwen; she was engulfed in a big hug.

"Kiddos, so there is a spark in the family after all. Gwen, it's me Grandma Verdona… Oh! I wouldn't be surprised if you don't remember me" Verdona confessed. She honestly wasn't much of a grandmother, leaving them at such a young age but that's all behind her now.

"Grandma?" Ben responded in shock

"Spark?" Gwen asked even more confused.

"Oh! How 'bout we talk 'bout this with your parents, I'm sure they had missed me" Verdona snapped her fingers teleporting them to Gwen's house.

"Old Hag. Where's my car, you left my CAR!" Kevin panicked, already thinking of what would happen to his sweet ride. (_Just wanted to bash Kevin at least once)_

"Boy! Calm down! I'm sure it'll be where we left it" Grandma Verdona replied, not a bit fazed by the Osmosian.

"It better be…" Kevin was stopped talking as something pink strapped his mouth shut.

"Now! Now! Isn't that a lot better?" Verdona stated, not caring on whatever his answer would be.

"Mom! I was hoping you wouldn't show up anytime soon, guess I hoping too much" Gwen's mother hissed venomously.

"Oh! And here I thought you missed me" Verdona shot back still in her calm voice. "Why don't you call my son down here, and while you at it could you bring us something to drink."

[I know Ben's parents are Carl and Sandra but does anybody here know the names of Gwen's parents?]

[Time skip]

"Where did this disco ball come from?" the cousins asked surprised, Kevin would have as well but he's a little tied up in the moment; he still couldn't pull the thing in his mouth off.

"I wanted to lighten up the mood, you don't like it?" Verdona snapped her fingers making the ball disappear.

"Well it was fun and all but, you kind of got carried away dancing after you told us something about mana" Gwen tried to push back the subject.

"Why wouldn't I? We anodites need to lighten up, it how we stay in full control of the mana" Verdona answered.

"Mana?" Ben asked, a strange feeling in his gut saying to him that something bad is going to happen.

"Yes mana" Verdona conjured another strap this time on Ben's mouth. "That is mana"

"What do you mean we, my powers come from talismans and spells" Gwen argued.

"Oh! Those things? Those were just a few gifts we left the human ages ago before we left. We traded it for the chocolates, those heavenly tastes it given us" Verdona said the last part dreamily.

"It's pleasant and all but mom, after so long why come back at all" Gwen's mother spat out the word 'mom'

"Now I know where Gwen's attitude came from" Verdona said, still smiling.

"I wasn't coming home since I felt Max disappear. However I felt it from where I was; there's someone else who inherited my spark greatly" Verdona's eyes wandered on Ben. Remembering the feeling she had yesterday while he was practicing.

"Mom, you and I both know Ben couldn't. Only the female half of the species inherits the spark. You said so yourself, that's why Carl and I didn't get it" Gwen's father said

"It's true, only the female half does inherit it but Ben's a special case. Something triggered it for him, come on boy try taking off the gag I placed on you" Verdona dared Ben.

Ben was having second thoughts on this; he wanted to keep it a secret for now. He would tell them in the future but he's busted as he is now anyways. Ben's eyes glowed green, focusing on the gag she placed on his mouth; he made it disappear on thin air.

"See? I knew you could do it." Verdona pinched both sides of Ben's cheeks.

"I sort of thought about this" Ben raised his watch. "The omnitrix remodeled itself a while back when we were fighting DNaliens"

"Of course it did. We are being of mana, it needed to synchronize itself to your body or else you won't be able to use it. You having the watch also helped you unlock your potential in the first place"

"… but I only plan on taking Gwen with me to Anodine" Verdona reached her hand to Gwen "If you would allow me to teach you"

"Why only her?" Ben asked, trying to get a say in this although he still doesn't plan on going even if grandma does offer it to him as well.

"I said so earlier; we don't have male anodites there. We have been cross breeding with the humans for millennia. Our species were made to coexist." Verdona answered

"So Gwen will you go with me?" Verdona asked. Her hands clasped on hers, hopeful that she would accept.

"No" she said giving as much strength she could muster to her own voice.

"But you will have power" Verdona said trying to convince her. Dropping her human skin showing her true anodite form.

"This is what it means to be a true anodite" Verdona's alien voice echoed.

[Insert here the fight scene from the episode. Id only put up the few twists]

[Please read author's note below]

"Guess I can't argue with that. If you do consider them the people closest to you, then I cannot interfere." Verdona smiled, they were much like how Max and she were back then.

"Ben" Verdona called "I said earlier, we have been with the humans for millennia, you are not the only ones who were left here"

"You are destined…" Verdona didn't finish the statement and disappeared from view.

"Don't you worry, I'll be watching everything uncover. Everything will be explained to you soon. You'll have quite an adventure, just like your grandfather." Verdona's voice echoed through the air, still no sight of her.

**Author's note: the first few chapters are a bit more like prologues.**

**Will post the next chapter after I get a descent amount of votes.**

**Hint/Spoiler: it's obvious anyway; I'll show the pairings next chapter so I really need those votes.**

**Would have gone with something like BenxCharmcaster since there are not really much of those around.**

**But I'll leave it to the readers to decide: a) BENxJULIE OR b) BENxCHARMCASTER. Please proceed to my profile page to access the poll.**

**Read and Review. Comments are appreciated as well as a bit of ideas since this would be my first Ben 10 fanfic. Not much idea's really to put in that's why, I would prefer if you posted comments but still, mere "nice", "good" or the likes would probably give me a push to give me the initiative I need to continue updating.**


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy

**Hidden Within**

**Watched Ben 10, Ben 10: alien force as well as currently watching the still unfinished Ben 10: ultimate aliens.**

**Summary: Ben unlocks his Anodite powers. How will this change the turnout of events?**

**Disclaimer: Man of action owns Ben 10**

"**Hidden Within: Chapter IX"**

"**Jealousy: Ben's POV"**

The last words of our grandma were weird. Well, we're all weird at some level but she's just a bit more way off the scale. If I were to judge, my new team of plumbers are a bit more like a 6 on a scale of 1 to ten, ten being the weirdest. Except cooper, I'd have to admit, his obsession with Gwen took him on a way weirder level. Grandma Verdona, I probably would pick a 20; that's a bit over exaggerated maybe a 9 would suffice.

At least we knew what we are now. Kevin's been bothering Gwen about that now, saying he was right about her being an alien and there are no such things as magic. Gwen just seem to accept her defeat thinking Kevin would get bored faster and stop with the teasing.

Come to think of it, I think something's been bothering Gwen. The past few days had been awkward for us. She had been watching me for days since the day we discovered our powers. She talks to me a lot less, that's when I knew it. I'm not as stupid as people think I am; it did not take me long to know that whatever is bothering her has my name on it.

I don't want us to lose all those years we've spent together. We practically lived on the same roof every summer. Except this one I suppose since we still have no trace of Grandpa. That's another thing to make her as depressed as she is now.

If I am to fix this, I'd have to confront her later when Kevin's out of the picture. Now if only the Goddamn school bell would ring already.

RIIIIIIIIIING

That's better. Off to alien patrol, at least that's what I call it even though it's always Kevin who gets resources and connections to where the DNalien's hideouts are.

Tonight, it was on some town where Gwen just got a call from her parents about her brother being off contact. Talk about good timing. They said that he called last when his car broke down on the way to college. Now we have two things to worry 'bout.

Every trail we had, by trail I mean after each stop we get to pound a few DNalien butts then keep one conscious for interrogation even though we knew none of them would bother telling us. Then Kevin swipes some of their tech.

Gwen didn't bother scolding Kevin and returning the tech. For once she appeared genuinely happy. I wondered why till I saw a piece of their cloth in her hand, it was their Grandpa Max's favorite shirt. It only meant grandpa was here and probably is still alive and ahead of us.

The residual mana trail led us to a supposedly abandoned factory although the smoke coming out of it tells us otherwise.

We know Grandpa and Cousin Ken are there. We had to go in even though the only way in seems to be this long tank filled with a stinky substance, I don't even want to know what it is, who would swim in this thing. [_Max did XD_]

We made it to the other side without much of a fuss except a few squid like alien trying to drown Gwen.

Although this was supposed to be a sneak attack, there were already DNaliens surrounding the other side of the pool. Gramps must have triggered an alarm a few minutes back, just hope that he has more luck than they do.

I didn't bother dialing an alien, it's my first time using my Anodite powers in an actual fight other than my usual battering on trees which everybody know doesn't fight back.

I tried mimicking whatever Gwen was doing. She made this stuff look easy. I couldn't keep up at all; maybe I could ask tips later. She wouldn't mind, will she?

We were about to take down the last one but Gwen's force field stopped us. She revealed an exposed face, it was her brother.

"Unknown severe alien DNA contamination detected" the omnitrix said.

"Xenocyte infestation identified, requesting permission to perform DNA repair"

The omnitrix could fix this, that's new. If it will help Ken then I'd do it. The omnitrix sent out a blast of green light towards our cousin.\

"DNA repair completed"

Ben felt tired. The DNA alteration seems to take a bit more energy than my usual transformations. For some reason I felt a bit fatigued by the process. No wonder the watch keeps timing out. I was wondering how it keeps recharging by itself, the watch also draws power from its user. Its own nanotech power supply isn't enough to support the full functions of the watch itself. Unless I unlock the master control, must be a failsafe Azmuth placed in the watch. In case it went into the wrong hands, the limit in power will allow him to take it back if need be since only he knows the master control.

We went to where Grandpa Max was. It might sound insane, but he was holding a bit fine on his own against one highbreed, I don't know what kind of training do they put the old plumbers but it's still only a matter of time before gramps is overpowered.

We would have taken action, but was not fast enough as grandpa was now under the tight grip of the highbreed. He knew beforehand that he couldn't win, yet he still showed us a true smile. He was merely taking his time for the other Xenocyte army to arrive.

He ordered Gwen to put up a force field around us four (Me, Gwen, Kevin and Ken). Grandpa Max took off the focusing lens of his null void projector. Without the focusing lens, it's supposed to act as a bomb rumored to be capable of taking out at least 100 meters in diameter.

"Take it from here" I heard him say, I knew what he meant. I just couldn't accept it, he meant the world to Gwen… he meant the world to me.

If he knew the shield would protect us from the explosion, maybe it would do the same to him. I focused my mana to encase Grandpa Max.

It was a bomb, shouldn't it be a bomb. Yet the mana I put up on Grandpa Max felt like it was being pulled somewhere. It was no bomb; it was a vacuum towards the null void.

It only went on for a few seconds then quickly dissipated taking almost everything with it. I looked at the figure on our front, at least grandpa is safe.

"Never knew you could do that Ben" grandpa complimented.

"No sacrifices" It was my motto, I smiled back at Max. There was no point if you would save anything at the expense of another life, I just didn't see the point in it. Even if we fail as long as were together. The chance to save the world could come at anytime but the chance to _keep_ a life is only once, once it is lost there is no replay or take back.

Now to take care of the Xenocyte they were going to transport to the whole nation. Even Ken helped as well; taking a wrench he went for a truck and smashed the eggs. Gwen did most of the work angry at the aliens for abducting her brother. She blew more than half the total number of trucks. That's one more thing to take note if you would want to get on her nerves.

[Gwen's house - late night]

I stood Gwen's back yard. Even though it was beyond my curfew, if talking to her might clear things up between them, it will be worth getting grounded.

I dialed big chill, the necrofrigian. I was one of my favorite aliens, since it was literally cool and it has ghostly properties without the wild attitude of ghostfreak. I turned intangible and phased through the walls of Gwen's Bedroom.

I kept myself invisible coming close to her side. I watched her face that looked like she was deep in thought.

Unfortunately, big chill sends a bit of a cold presence wherever he is near. Not much of a sneaky alien.

"Hey Gwen" Ben reverted back to his human form sitting beside Gwen's bed.

She wasn't startled at all, she could sense mana of a living being but with Ben it was just easy to know where he is.

"Um, hi" She averted her gaze a bit away from Ben.

"You can't keep on ignoring me, you know. You could always tell me what's in your mind, anything that's bothering you" Ben knew what her problem was but wanted her to be the one to tell him herself.

Sigmund Freud, one of the founders of modern psychology, found a way to fix people's psychological problems through talking. He called it the catharsis effect. It's why the psychologists ask his patients about what's bothering them and even any random things. This unconsciously, let the patients cope up with depression.

She wasn't responding. He knew this would happen, just like when they were kids, they always had a knack not to show any weakness or else the other would just keep teasing them. But they had grown up.

I wrapped my arms around her, drawing her closer.

"I'll always be here, you can tell me what's wrong" I whispered soothingly to her ears to make her relax.

She found herself burying her face on my chest, a bit teary eyed, then quickly pulled back.

"You ok now?" I asked her

She nodded smiling as I drew my arms back. There was still the awfully irritating amount of silence.

"It felt like what I felt back when we were ten" Gwen started catching my attention now that she decided to speak.

_She felt like this before?_ I thought to myself not wanting to interrupt her.

"A few weeks after you found the omnitrix, it was fun and all but…" her gaze lowered "…I felt useless, you had the omnitrix, and grandpa is an ex-plumber while I have nothing, the only _hindrance_ in the team"

"That was until I found the Luck charm of Bezel, I got interested in magic, then it became my thing. I felt like I'm no longer holding you two back, l felt useful, I felt… needed"

"I don't know, just you having the same powers as I have plus the omnitrix made me feel…" she couldn't finish. The mere thought of it seemed immature.

"Jealous" Ben finished still had his gaze fixed onto her.

"I felt the same way" Ben continued, now it peeked her curiosity. What could she have to make Ben jealous?

Ben raised his arm showing the omnitrix "The argument we had when we were 10. When I gave you the charm, I actually took it to heart and started thinking. What if I lost the omnitrix, you were right back then, it's was never about me, it was always the watch. Without it, I'm nothing."

"That was when I found out about this" Ben's hands started glowing green "Now I felt like I could be somebody, without depending on the watch… I wanted to be just like you"

"I knew this would happen so I decided not to tell you but unfortunately Granma Verdona has the worse timing to come and visit"

Gwen felt guilty, she never thought of it that way. This problem started just because they were bothered by the same thing.

"Thanks Ben" She smiled at him realizing how childish they must have acted.

"So when did you first found out anyway" Gwen asked.

[Flashback]

_OK back to the game. It was the final minute of the match, Bellwood High against Boston High kept his focus on the ball and its one true goal. A bit too focused. As soon as Ben saw an opening, he went for it, kicking the ball towards its course._

_Everything seemed to go slower as he watched in anticipation hoping for the ball to go in the net. Fortunately, going unnoticed by everybody but Ben himself, the ball started to radiate a light greenish glow as it navigated its course slightly away from the opposing goalie's hand and into the net._

[Back to Gwen's room]

"Whoa hold it! So you CHEATED on your final game; that is SO YOU Ben" Gwen giggled

"Well I didn't know what it was back then and beside would they believe me if I said I did some hocus-pocus back then… Beside, who's the one cheating, I practically remembered when we were playing horse, your had some ball tricks back then and you no longer have the charm. Was it skill when the ball rebounded on the RV antenna rolled down an exhaust pipe hit my butt THEN my head then bounced EXACTLY into the net? Is that a coincidence Gwen?" Ben accused, smirking at his cousin.

"You use what you got" Gwen gloated playfully jabbing on his arm. "… not only that, I also kick alien butt"

"Yeah! You had some skill back then in the factory. I couldn't keep up actually" Ben said honestly.

"I kind of noticed that. You were hilarious back at the factory; you kept throwing mana balls yet at the same time get yourself battered up by those DNaliens." Gwen's giggled much more audibly this time.

"You made it look easy and it was my first time not going alien on them so I tried copying you" Ben shrugged.

"Copying me? Last time I checked you don't even know martial arts, and I know at least 2 of them, mainly karate and judo. Magic is only one aspect of who I am. I utilize both skills in succession since magic makes me physically weak, my martial arts skills supplement that. This just shows I'm still better than you" This time it was Gwen's turn to smirk back as she said the last part.

"We'll see 'bout that" Ben tackled Gwen off the bed down to the floor like their usual wrestling match only to have him be the one pinned down.

"3… 2… 1… Gwen Tennyson wins… see you still can't beat me without your alien mus…" Gwen acted as her own announcer but was unable to finish as Ben turned both of them allowing Ben to be the one now on top.

"What were you saying?" Ben shot back.

"No fair, I already won!" Gwen playfully whined.

"Like I followed your dweebish rules anyway" Ben said sticking his tongue out. Slowly letting go and landing on his back beside her.

"You haven't called me that in ages" Gwen playfully elbowed his arm.

"Just made me a bit nostalgic, just like old times eh?" Ben said.

"Just like old times Ben. Isn't it time for you to go home, it's almost midnight" Gwen stood and sat back at her own bed.

"Luckily I found out how to make the room soundproof or else we could've waken up your parents with the ruckus we made" Ben said pointed at the two thin layers of mana around the room to make the room soundproof. Ben didn't learn this, he just found out after CRASHING into one or two cinema walls. He just applied a similar effect, 2 layers of plywood surrounded by concrete actually allows sound to echo in between thus only allowing minimal sound waves to escape.

"Thanks again Ben" Gwen gave a sisterly kiss to his cheek.

"Anytime dweeb" Ben said, again dialing his ghostly alien and phased out of the room.

**Note: this chapter is only a BenxGwen mushy chapter, they won't fall in love or anything, they'd just be cousins on a more of a brother sister level of closeness. Just some filler I came up with.**

**Author's note: the first few chapters are a bit more like prologues.**

**Will post the next chapter after I get a descent amount of votes.**

**Hint/Spoiler: it's obvious anyway; I'll show the pairings next chapter so I really need those votes.**

**Would have gone with something like BenxCharmcaster since there are not really much of those around.**

**But I'll leave it to the readers to decide: a) BENxJULIE OR b) BENxCHARMCASTER. Please proceed to my profile page to access the poll.**

**Read and Review. Comments are appreciated as well as a bit of ideas since this would be my first Ben 10 fanfic. Not much idea's really to put in that's why, I would prefer if you posted comments but still, mere "nice", "good" or the likes would probably give me a push to give me the initiative I need to continue updating.**


	10. Chapter 10: Pier: Part 1

**Hidden Within**

**Watched Ben 10, Ben 10: alien force as well as currently watching the still unfinished Ben 10: ultimate aliens.**

**Summary: Ben unlocks his Anodite powers. How will this change the turnout of events?**

**Disclaimer: I am not Man of Action. The only thing I own is this fic.**

"**Hidden Within: Chapter X"**

"**Pier: Part 1: First Crush"**

"Hey Ben" Gwen called out, taking the seat beside me. It was our break before we go to our third period class, Chemistry.

"Heard somebody's come back to Bellwood" Gwen smiled evilly. He hated it whenever she does that to him.

"Knock it off Gwen, Kevin's here" Ben lowered his head towards his food, trying to hide a faint blush on his cheeks. Hopefully, Kevin won't notice.

"What's come up that you don't want me to know about" Kevin raised his right brow intently. This would make good blackmail material someday.

"Tell me again why Kevin's in our school" Ben sighed.

"I go here now Tennyson, any problem with that?" Kevin smirked.

_Gwen, why'd you have to convince him to come back to school…? WHY!_ Ben murmured to himself as he resisted the urge to slam his head on the table right here and now but decided it wasn't worth the humiliation.

Kevin wasn't actually easy to convince so desperate times call for desperate measures. Plan B, on Gwen's list, was to literally drag him towards the principal's office and have him forcibly fill up the form. _(Sorry, I had to enroll Kevin in school, don't know why but for some reason I think this could go well for humor purposes in future chapters)_

"Knock it off Kevin, can't you see he's tense for not seeing his first crush since ages" Gwen cooed at Ben.

_Great, she's teaming up with Kevin, got to think of something to shoot back._

"She's not my crush" Ben shot back raising from his seat. That was stupid, now I look guiltier for being so defensive.

"She's just the first girl… who is my friend that I had, that's all" Ben said shyly

"Is this person the Kai you were talking about?" Kevin crossed his fingers hoping it's not the same person since he already got to tease him for that a few days ago, wouldn't be funny anymore if he did it again.

"Kai? No it's not her. The other girl, she's practically Ben's very first friend and they get along well…" Gwen cut off stifling her giggles. "…A little too well"

_BAM! JACKPOT! Now I get to piss Ben off again_ Kevin inwardly smirked trying to hide his motifs even though he already knew that Ben knew that he was up to something. Being quiet like this just makes him a bit tenser, that's the added bonus.

"So Ben, for me to see you this tense you must have been love struck pretty hard" Kevin said, this should at least get things started. He would get results soon.

"No I'm not" Ben retorted.

"Of course you are" Kevin smirked, he was actually winning. Winning in a sense for him was just to piss the green clad member off, so he always wins.

"No I'm really not." Ben said, couldn't think of something else to fight back with. It's really hard to when you can't deny what's he's feeling.

"Sure you are" Kevin said showing off a kissy face, privately of course; he wasn't going to get caught doing faces and ruin his tough image and all; all of this was just for Ben to see.

"Then prove it" Ben smirked victoriously, Kevin just found out today so he can't prove anything.

"You bet, I can prove it" Kevin shot back to buy time and think of a way to catch him off guard.

"Yeah?" Ben

"I can" Kevin

"No you can't" Ben

"Yes, I can" Kevin

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Kevin, it was nice watching all this for the last 5 minutes but this is already getting annoying. You two act like children" Gwen scolded.

"Yeah! Yeah! Break is almost done anyway." Kevin surrendered.

RIIIIIING

Saved by the bell, thank god Kevin's not on my class as well.

[Chemistry lab]

This is it, chemistry class; higher level students tell me its torture. Must be over exaggerating, no need to worry, I've been in worse situations before.

"Class, this is chemistry lab, just for safety precautions and time maximization; I'll need to request you to stick with a partner" I heard from whoever was in front who I assumed would be our instructor. (_I don't know but the pun about chemistry and love makes the subject closely associated with romance._)

_Wait did she say lab partner_ My eyes scanned the room, looking for someone with potential or at least someone who could help. He wouldn't want some lazy bum or a pushover to be his partner; he needed someone he could trust. Aside from being a hero, he was still a student. He can't get a failing mark, or else his parent will ground him then he'll lose some hero time.

His eyes stopped on Julie. He could pick her, she always get straight A's but would that just make him over dependent. The thought was nice but was too parasitic for his taste. How about Gwen? His eyes stopped on Gwen who was beside Julie. _Great, she's got a partner_.

_10 o'clock, Ben 10 o'clock_ Ben heard something in his mind.

_Great, I don't have a partner and I'm already hearing things_. Ben thought to himself. What the hell was 10 o`clock, its way past 10am. Probably a direction, Ben moved his eyes south-west from Gwen. It was Caroline (_Charm caster's name from Ben 10 AF: In charm's way_), he looked back at Gwen who winked at him.

_Saved her just for you_ Ben again heard Gwen's voice in his head. Talking telepathically with Gwen was a bit difficult; he still couldn't get it down. It would be weird if all of a sudden he started to think aloud talking to no one but himself.

He didn't know if he should be thankful to Gwen or not. He hasn't talked to her for years since the time she transferred to another school and he suddenly pops back into her life. She probably doesn't even remember him. (_Note: he doesn't know Charm Caster is Caroline.. in this fic, I prefer calling her Caroline and if you want to know how she looks like, just watch the episode)_ He still needed a lab partner anyway, Gwen made sure he had no other choices.

"Caroline" He called to her; fortunately it gave him his desired response: she went near him.

"Oh! Hey Ben. Long time no see" Caroline said, not wanting to blow her cover.

_Yes, she remembers me_ Ben smiled which Caroline took notice. Good to see she still got the same effect on him.

"I guess you'll be my lab partner for the rest of the year" Ben's voice appeared shaky.

"Is that a bad thing? Don't you like me to be your partner? I could switch with your cousin if you want" Caroline said sounding disappointed, hoping for Ben to say no.

"I didn't mean it that way; actually I was kind of hoping that we could catch up" Ben reasoned back after taking notice of her disappointment.

"Like a date? We can't actually have a date in school, much more in class" Caroline said playfully. She hid the lower half of her face with her book running her eyes trying to look like she was reading so they would not get caught talking about something else while in class. Their instructor was just explaining about some introductions anyway.

_She's trying to make you ask her out_ Gwen said, Ben isn't really the sharpest person she ever knew to take notice of things such as relationships.

Ben lowered his head to his book

"I can't" Ben said barely enough for both of them to hear.

"You can't what?" Caroline asked curiously, staring directly at him for his sudden demeanor.

"Nothing" Ben said quickly. He was actually supposed to try to reply to Gwen telepathically, guess he still can't do it.

_Why can't you? She's basically asking you out_ Gwen tried to give a little morale boost.

"Fine" Ben mumbled in his breath but unfortunately, his partner still caught it.

"Fine what?" She said, Ben was acting a bit weirder. She liked him that way, it was funny.

"Nothing, just talking to myself about something" Ben rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"That sounds more like you, so what was Ben1 and Ben2 talking 'bout?" Caroline said indicating to both egos of Ben.

"I was wondering if…" Ben cut himself off feeling a bit embarrassed. Come on Ben, you can do this; you beat up Vilgax all the time this should be easy. Ben gave himself a pep talk. Ben breathed deeply "… maybe we could hang out some time, maybe somewhere like the pier"

"You mean like a date" Caroline sounded hopeful.

"If you put it that way, maybe it's a date. Do you want it to be a date?" Ben whispered glancing at her from his book.

She just smiled at him; she couldn't put what she felt on words even though all she needed to say was yes. It was like a dream come true.

"I take that as a yes." Ben whispered again.

"BEN TENNYSON, CARE TO SHARE WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT BACK THERE?" his teacher said warningly at both. Caroline was just lucky she was cut some slack for being new.

"Nothing ma'am" Ben answered politely.

Ben scribbled down a piece of paper. "Ma'am is getting a bit mad, care if we talk later? Let's say I'll pick you up at your old house at around seven?"

Caroline discreetly received the message and nodded.

**Read and Review. Comments are appreciated as well as a bit of ideas since this would be my first Ben 10 fanfic. Not much idea's really to put in that's why, I would prefer if you posted comments but still, mere "nice", "good" or the likes would probably give me a push to give me the initiative I need to continue updating.**


	11. Chapter 11: Pier: Part 2

**Hidden Within**

**Watched Ben 10, Ben 10: alien force as well as currently watching the still unfinished Ben 10: ultimate aliens.**

**Summary: Ben unlocks his Anodite powers. How will this change the turnout of events?**

**Disclaimer: Common sense.**

"**Hidden Within: Chapter XI"**

"**Pier: Part 2: Date"**

As soon as she went home, she ran past her parents, her real parents. She was excited… no thrilled to have a date with her crush. What's not to like, he has the looks, the MVP of his team and he's not actually as obnoxious as she thought he would be.

Enough of that, she didn't know what o wear. Her cabinet was mostly full of her pink sorceress outfit, her school attire, tennis wear. She wasn't one to dress all girly ever since she was taken in under her uncle's wing. That's one more thing she's going to hate her uncle more, now she doesn't have anything to wear.

She doubts her older clothes would fit her.

"Going on a date honey?" Her mother startled her from the doorway.

"No… I mean yes" She said feeling the heat rushed to her cheeks.

_How'd she know? _She asked to herself.

"It was obvious with the huge smile plastered on your face was a huge giveaway when you entered the house" Her mother said interpreting what's on her mind.

"And you were thinking that you don't have anything to wear" Her mother stated knowingly.

_OK, that's freaky it can't be mother's intuition, is she reading my mind or am I really that easy to understand._ Caroline nodded to her mother.

She leaned closer to her daughter cupping her face "Don't worry, if it's the Tennyson kid you had a crush on, you two practically grew up together. I don't think he'd mind whatever you wear."

(7 p.m.)

"Now honey, don't do anything I wouldn't do just yet" Her mother, Camille (_that's what I would be calling her mother from now on since "her mother" is getting a bit redundant and there are still no mention of her parents on the Ben 10 series_".)

"Mom is there anything else you'd want to tease me about. This would be a great time while he's not here; just do NOT embarrass me in front of him okay?" Caroline's face flustered red; she hope blushing won't become a hobby. She happens to like her complexion light not red all over.

"Don't worry honey, I won't" Camille reassured her daughter.

_Ding Dong_

"That must be him, I'll get it" Camille went to the front door.

(Ben POV)

"Good evening Mrs. Caster is Caroline in?" I said politely to her mother. (_I'd also want to use Caster as her family name. There won't be a problem since no name here seems to be common/normal like Tennyson or Levin._)

"Ben, what did I tell you about calling me Mrs. Caster? I told you, no need to be formal; you can call me Camille… OR if you and my daughter keep this up, you'll end up calling me mommy instead" Mrs. Caster smirked as she teased at the young boy.

Caroline appeared behind her mother. She wore the usual white mini skirt paired by the red casual shirt she wore under her partly open purple jacket.

"Wow" Ben complimented having recovered from the blush from what her mother said a while ago, still wearing his usual jeans, black shirt and green jacket with the number 10 insignia on it. Just how many of those does he have of those clothes anyway?

"I always dress this way so I expected a greeting but wow's fine with me" She went past her mother hugging her date. The hug took only a second before she let go.

"We'll take care now" Caroline said noticing the look her mother was giving them. She gently pushed her mother past the door.

"So how do we get there?" Caroline shifted her attention back to Ben. Ben stood out of the way revealing a green Camaro parked in front of their house.

"You're going to drive us there?" She asked knowing full well that he's at no legal age to drive.

"Sorry, can't drive yet so I asked Kevin a favor" Ben rubbed the shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "Shall we?" Ben guided her towards the car.

(Nobody's POV)

Kevin was handing 10 bucks to Gwen. It got the two curious.

"Kevin, what's with the two of you?" Ben asked.

"Gwen and I had a bet, Gwen betted that she can get both of you together and apparently I lost." Kevin sighed in defeat.

"Anyways Ben, whose the older chick?" Caroline heard someone speak from the driver's seat. She assumed it was the Kevin he told her earlier.

"She's barely a years ahead of me, what's the problem with that?" Ben from beside her argued.

"That's not it; I just can't believe you got a date with someone older, not to mention HOT" Kevin teased making the two backseat passengers blushed heavily.

"Stop hitting on Ben's date" Gwen pinched on Kevin's right arm.

"What? I was just saying" Kevin defended only to get him pinched on the ear this time.

"What's with them?" Caroline whispered at Ben's ear.

"Just some relationship they have for quite a while now" Ben didn't bother to being discreet as he took the chance to get Kevin back for his teasing. Nothing much, it had been more of their way on bonding.

"Can it Ben, I could throw you off the car anytime I want" Kevin warned although he wasn't really going to do it since Gwen was around.

"I dare you" Ben shot back glaring at the osmosian.

"Try me" Kevin said giving off a glare of his own.

"Kevin; keep your eyes on the road" Gwen interrupted the two.

"Are they always like this" Caroline asked, this time at Gwen.

"Pretty much that's just how they get along" Gwen folded her arms at her chest.

_Get along? They looked like they were going to eat each other_ Caroline thought.

(Pier)

"Ok guy's don't have TOO much fun" Kevin smirked, dropping off the two then drove off the place before Ben could answer back.

"The place looks deserted" Caroline looked at the amusement park. It was almost empty except for the stalls and few couples roaming around.

"Then we have the place to ourselves" Ben smiled interlacing her fingers with his. Just as their fingers touched, it sent wave electricity in between their fingers giving off a mild shock.

_That never happened before, probably my powers_ both thought to themselves.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The omnitrix kept flashing and releasing strange beeping noise.

"Could you wait for a while, I got to go to the restroom" Ben excused himself, trying to muffle the beeping of his watch.

_This isn't a good time, where's an instruction manual when you need one _Ben hid behind a couple of cargo boxes, slapping on the omnitrix again and again trying to make it stop.

_It stopped on its own this thing must be busted again; I hope the warranty's still valid_ Ben went back to her date, grabbing a pair of cotton candy on the way.

"Sorry, long line on the cotton candy store" Ben excused without thinking.

"What line? Were the only one here" Caroline giggled at his antics. She can't blame him; she always knew the watch never did follow his orders, like it has a mind of its own.

"The line was really long on the stall, they said they have the best cotton candy on this part of town" Ben tried to make a comeback.

"Yeah right" She smirked at him "anyways, what ride do you want to ride first, I was thinking we should ride the roller coaster. I never really tried that even once before."

"Why's that?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Weeeelllll, I was kind of… afraid to do it back then." She fidgeted her fingers. "It's… High up and some people say it's scary" She followed shyly yet honestly. She really didn't really like heights, she's a sorceress, not a bird unlike her uncle she can't fly but since the charm of bezel for levitation was destroyed then even her uncle was unable to fly as well.

"… but you'd protect me right?" She clung to his arm trying to look adorable. She really didn't need a reason to get close to him but this way is a lot sweeter.

They rode the roller coaster. Their ride was now reaching its peak.

"This is the best part" Ben said to her as their ride stopped for a while.

"Why's that?" Caroline asked.

"Brace yourself" Ben tipped.

Their ride suddenly drops almost 70 degrees at high speed.

There were a few dozen turns and they had to go through them twice. It was no problem since Ben had his experience, what worried him was that his date looked a bit paler. As soon as the ride went to an end, Caroline hurriedly went to a conveniently located bin beside another conveniently placed faucet and started to vomit. It was probably placed here so that people like her won't create a mess all over the place.

Ben gently pats her on the back trying to help induce her vomiting.

"I'm fine now, that was a bit faster than I expected." She smiled genuinely back at Ben.

"It would have been less embarrassing to say that you have a weak stomach than say you were afraid, isn't it?" Ben chuckled.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Nice to know that my date is very sensitive to my feelings" Caroline said sarcastically.

"I always wanted to try something" Ben pulled her to one of the stalls. It was one of those games where if you manage to topple down all the bottles with a softball on 3 tries.

"Ben, you don't really have to. I was just making that disappointed face a while ago" Caroline said, trying to dissuade Ben and not make a fool of himself since she's not really sure if he could do it.

"I know. Don't worry, I found this in the movies. I find it sweet when the guy gets to win a prize for his lady then gets a kiss in return" Ben grinned at her.

"That is so cheesy. What if I don't give you one?" Caroline said giggling.

"You won't?" Ben faked a disappointed look, already holding one of the balls ready to win one for her.

"Maybe or maybe not" Caroline said in a sultry voice.

It was enough motivation; he threw the ball with a bit of force trying to focus on its precision. The ball hit it target dead on the spot but only managed to tip down the topmost bottle.

_I had a good throw on that one and it tipped only ONE? _Ben observed the unmoved bottles noticing something but was unsure so he threw another ball at it.

The ball hit its target but the bottles remain stationary.

_So that's how he wants to play it. The bottles are fixed at the base. I'm not really a fan of cheating but two can play on that game_ Ben hid the ball away from view making it glow green then back to normal. _This ball won't bounce off; it'll go straight until I say so._

Ben gave it his last shot. He threw the ball with even greater force now to ensure victory. Giving off a smirk of his own as the owner of the stall lost the smile he had on his face for a while when he saw his bottles fly backwards and shatter.

"Guess I don't know my own strength." Ben showed off his biceps. "What price do you want Camy?" _(Don't know how I ended up giving that nickname)_

Caroline blushed at her new nickname before pointing out to the large white teddy bear on the wall.

"Thank you, Bennie" Caroline came up with a nickname of her own, it's only fair right? She gave a peck on Ben's cheek as he handed her the bear.

"Just the cheeks?" Ben said playfully, he was content although he really wanted more.

She knew he wanted more. Caroline wanted to land one on Ben as well but a peck seemed more appropriate for the situation.

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Not again_ Ben groaned inwardly. He was about to make up another dumb excuse when they noticed a bumper car rushing towards them. Out of instinct, he pushed Caroline out of the way and took the full force of the crash. Not bothering to put up a force field in case she might see.

The aliens could act as a costume. He dialed one of his aliens.

"Swampfire"

_I don't think I've seen that before, must be new. _Caroline watched the plantlike alien throw fireballs at the tampered ride until the parts blew off into pieces. From its remains something like upgrade… make that mini upgrade came out of the machine then into another one. This time it's a jet.

"Change of costume's in order" Ben tapped the omnitrix insignia on his chest transforming into another alien.

"Jetray" Ben jumped in the way of the jet. It seemed to go after Caroline now that it knew it can't defeat him.

"Carol… little girl, get away from here now" Ben stopped himself from calling her to avoid suspicion.

The Galvanic Mechamorph again merged with another ride, this time a bigger one, the Ferris wheel.

Caroline tried to run but was caught by the big paces the machine made. Instead on continuing on attacking them, the machine went past the body of water away from the pier.

"Help" She called out hoping for Ben to quickly catch up until Ben was complete out of sight. Her hands glowed pink as she tried to smash the metallic parts but found it useless since only more of those mechanical appendages grew from the wall and held her in place.

She sighed, this wasn't going anywhere. The machine didn't hurt her so far so she tried to relax till Ben gets there. The grip on her body loosened as the machine let her fall off to the grass somewhere in a forest in front of a ship.

She rubbed the sore part of her rear; at least it could have been a lot careful with her. She watched the black covering with green circuit lines crawl of the park ride.

"Ben!" She called to him as Jetray made his way towards where she was brought. She was just happy to see him after being abducted not noticing soon enough how big the mistake she made by calling him by his name.

_How did she know?_ Did he slip some clue by any chance while he was fighting? Maybe she saw him transform a while back when the watch was going haywire.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ben said in his alien voice.

She saw the opening, he's practically giving her the chance to repair whatever damage she could have done in their relationship. But pretending to be what she's not is a lot harder that she thought it would be. It had only been a day yet she couldn't restrain herself from saying whatever is in her mind. She was tired of it,

"No Ben, I'm sure it's you" She said bluntly, he might hate her for this and would never speak to her again or he might accept her which probably has less than 1 percent chance of happening.

"I've heard of secrets coming sooner or later anyways but I didn't except it to be _earlier_" Ben sighed, tapping on the omnitrix icon turning back to Ben. "So how did you know it was me?"

"Ben" Caroline mumbled, "You do trust me right? I actually knew of your alien powers for a long time now"

This only made Ben confused. _Long time?_ They only met again a few days ago. "What do you mean?"

"Please don't leave me after what I'm going to say to you, even though I won't blame you if you did" Caroline said, unsure if she should really say it. If she could only find the right way to say it, what is the right way? Even she didn't know. He was a hero she could understand that but she on the other hand was a criminal, she confesses she did unacceptable things in the past but she did her time and regretted every single one of it, she regretted ever fighting Ben.

Ben didn't answer for a while.

"Ben, please" Caroline now pleaded; he could see the sadness in her eyes. What was she afraid of?

"Okay! I'll try; I don't think a lot of things would surprise me now though." Ben surrendered, he couldn't resist her.

She showed him her hands as it glowed light purple from the mana it released. For her this seemed like a good start. It only showed she was not like any other normal human.

"Wow, so you're an anodite as well? Is this what you were afraid of?" Ben said.

She shook her head; Ben was still not getting it. Wait? What did he say?

"Anowhat?" she asked.

"Anodite; you know, alien like Gwen? You didn't know?" Ben asked.

Caroline shook her head.

"So this wasn't what you were hiding?" Ben asked again.

"You do remember me leaving school saying that I got transferred. I remember you having your first vacation with your Grandpa that time. It was only half true, me leaving was the only truth in that; I made up the transfer school part." Caroline suddenly found the ground interesting as the story went on. "I was actually taken by my uncle. He said that he saw potential in me and went as far as holding my parents hostage just to take me. I had no choice so I went with him in exchange for the safety of my parents. He gave me a name back then, I'm sure you're familiar with it"

"And that name is?" Ben inclined her to continue.

She held her breathe for a while trying to build up the courage to tell him. She really didn't want to lose him. Not now, not ever but after going this far she doubts she could ever go back. She could probably go back in time but Gwen took her spell book five years ago but if she did have it then she would have been living a lie, Ben would not love her for who she is.

"Charmcaster… I'd understand if you'd hate me for lying to you" Caroline said weakly letting a stray tear fall down her delicate face.

Ben was a bit shocked back then but pushed it to the back of his mind. Why'd he run from that? Running never solved anything anyways. If he did run from Vilgax then the world would have been doomed, if he ran from the fact that Gwen was his cousin when they first had their summer with grandpa then they would not have been as close as they are today. It goes the same with both of them, if he would run away, it wouldn't bring the love of his life back, or better yet she wasn't gone at all. He let his arms move on its own accord around her, embracing her. He gently cupped her face with his right hand to wipe away her tears.

"You did feel a bit like a familiar presence back when you were Charmcaster, now I know why" Ben tightened his embrace around her, not letting he go as if she would disappear once he did. Honestly, he was attracted to the girl he once fought when he first caught sight of her which was short lived since they were enemies back then.

She blushed hard, that was the most romantic thing he said about her. She returned the hug. She felt she belonged with him again.

_Ship Shiip Ship _She heard the small Mechamorph

"What is it little guy" she scooped it up.

_Ship Shiip Ship_

"Okay I think she just said that his owner needed some help getting out before his ship explodes" Caroline said to Ben.

"You understood it?" Ben asked dumbfounded.

"Well, not exactly. I was kind of looking at the guy trying to lift up whatever was on top of him" Caroline said pointed at the ship.

"How'd you know the ship's going to explode?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how but I understood that part from Ship" Caroline pointed at the blob she placed on top of her head.

"Ok… wait? Ship? You named it?" Ben said.

"Why? I can't name it? It's what brought us together didn't it, for me she's special" Caroline smiled as she threw the blob up playfully then catching it in repeatedly.

"A little help 'round here plumber" The trapped Mechamorph said panicking as the reactor temperature increased again.

"Sorry" Ben said as the debris glowed green and floated off the alien. "Now for the explosion, Caroline could you burn as much oxygen around the reactor so that the fire won't spread, I'll make a force field to absorb the initial explosion."

_Boom_

The force field shattered from the shockwave produced by the explosion with minimal damage to the ship. It's nothing a Mechamorph couldn't fix.

"Didn't know you could do that" Caroline watched in fascination of Ben's newly acquired skill.

(Time skip/ after fixing the ship)

"Hey Baz-El (_Name of the Mechamorph they helped_) doesn't this thing grow back on you?" Ben shouted at the roaring ship hovering on top of them while pointing at the little Mechamorph with them.

"Keep it, It doesn't come back after it goes off" Baz-El said before activating his thrusters leaving the two in the middle of nowhere.

"At least I get to keep her as a pet" Caroline said happily letting the living machine drop from her head to her arms.

"Sure, just don't let your parents know unless they already know about the aliens. Now how do I tell this to Gwen, she hates you… well not the Caroline you but the Charmcaster part of you" Ben said worriedly.

"I don't really care, she likes me yet she hates my other self. If it makes a difference to her then she's not really my friend. It's all uncles' fault" Caroline said sadly, not really wanting to lose one of the few people she could trust.

"Don't worry, I'll handle that. Now how do we go home, you want to walk or I could fly us around?" Ben smirked.

_I don't like the look on his face_ Caroline gulped audibly; they'd take forever if they walked. "If we do fly, please be gentle with me. DON'T drop me okay? AND stick with your landing, last time I landed 'ship' made me land on my butt. I'm still a bit sore from that fall and please go smoothly; if I vomit it'd be on you anyway…" Caroline giggled at the last part.

**Phew! Seemed like a good place to stop. Having writer's block since I started typing at around 10pm, had a break for an hour then finished at 3am. I was supposed to be sleeping but I promised myself a deadline.**

**Read and Review. Comments are appreciated as well as a bit of ideas since this would be my first Ben 10 fanfic. Not much idea's really to put in that's why, I would prefer if you posted comments but still, mere "nice", "good" or the likes would probably give me a push to give me the initiative I need to continue updating.**


	12. Chapter 12: Conflict

**Hidden Within**

**Watched Ben 10, Ben 10: alien force as well as currently watching the still unfinished Ben 10: ultimate aliens.**

**Summary: Ben unlocks his Anodite powers. How will this change the turnout of events?**

**Disclaimer: Is there really a need to post this? I don't own Ben 10**

"**Hidden Within: Chapter XII"**

"**Filler chapter: Conflict with Gwen"**

"So tell me why are we doing this again? You do know we could explain this to Gwen without you looking like that" Ben complained staring at the white haired beauty in beside him. Yes white hair, Caroline walked beside Ben in her Charmcaster disguise.

"So I could piss Gwen off" Caroline stated bluntly. Pissing Gwen off has become a bit more of a hobby while she was doing her charade 5 years ago. She found it amusing.

"You do understand that she's going to kill you right? That and she's going to pummel me for CHEATING on Caroline, even though I'm not" Ben sounded nervous, he really didn't like being pummeled by his cousin, besides it was her idea so why will he take fault for it.

"You sound nervous Ben, are you scared of your own cousin?" Caroline mocked.

"Not at all… She just frightens me, that's all" Ben stuttered.

"What's the difference? Anyways just don't leave me hanging okay?" Caroline raised hands towards her chin in a thinking manner. "So how do I do this? Maybe we could go to the Mall and hope she catches us? Or we could go to the spot you told me where you three hang out?"

Caroline snaps her fingers "Or we could just pass by her house, that way she'd most likely see us… I can't wait to see the look on her face."

"You're crazy" Ben laughed weakly "If you keep getting this weird idea's, you're going to get me killed as well, nobody would want to lose savior of worlds, Ben Ten"

"Oh sure, if I could just shrink that over-sized head of yours" Caroline smirked at her boyfriend. Latching on to his arms as she noticed they were now near Gwen's abode.

_Sumo Slammer Ben Tennyson, you've got a message Ben heard his phone ring._

"That's a weird ring tune you've got there, so whose it from?" Caroline tilted her head to see a better view of what's written on his phone.

"Oops busted! It's from Gwen" Ben muttered.

"You're busted alright, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson what the heck is the meaning of this!" Gwen was now in front of their door and charged at the white haired sorceress. Her hands flared with mana.

"Phew! I knew she was angry at you but I never thought it was this much. What did you do to her in the past anyway? You two were the ones who usually fight whenever we encounter each other" Ben watched Caroline run away from the discs Gwen threw at her.

"I don't know, maybe she just got jealous of me." Caroline taunted making Gwen more fired up to get her. Both girls ran towards an abandoned house to increase the fight a notch; after all no one would mind if they trash an already trashed house.

"You're not making this easier you know?" Ben said as he trailed a safe distance from the two.

"Never liked it the hard way but..." Caroline trailed off.

"You're having fun with this aren't you?" Ben concluded.

"Yup" Caroline said ducking at a mana disk that would've dismembered her head clean off. "Phew! That was a close one; you really are trying to kill me"

"That's the point" Gwen yelled angrily. She threw more mana discs at her, following her throughout the house, up a ladder then towards a room.

Caroline dodged the volley of projectiles stopping in a room on the second floor. If it's a room, it's a dead end unless she jumps off a window. Gwen saw the opportunity and threw one more shot at her. Luckily the floor beneath Caroline gave in and let her fall on Ben's waiting arms.

"She almost got you that time luckily the floor gave in from your weight" Ben smirked.

"Sure it did! That's why the hole's a perfect circle and you just happen to be under it" Caroline said sarcastically as she pointed at the hole she just fell into.

"... And you should NEVER tell a girl she's fat especially if she's you're girlfriend whether it's true or not. It's called manners and courtesy, you should try it sometime" Caroline pouted. Wow, they had been together for only 2 days, that's not much of a relationship and calling herself his girlfriend. It felt nice; it has a nice ring to it. Besides, what's not to like? He's sporty, heroic, a bit insensitive yet can be comforting at times and not to mention cute.

"GIRLFRIEND?" Gwen who apparently heard them said murderously. "You not only team up with my enemy but also goes with Charmcaster behind her back, Ben that's called cheating" Gwen followed with a glare, chanting something Ben couldn't understand ,sending volley's of mana discs... Make that flaming mana discs this time towards Ben instead of the sorceress.

"Nice going, now this is the part where I'm the one where I'm the one getting killed for something that is YOUR fault" Ben faked a sneer at her. "How long are you going to keep this going?"

"When she gets a strike three" Caroline said calmly.

"Strike three?" Ben asked.

"You heard me. She looks fatigued. She almost hit me twice so we stop when she gets a third hit but this time YOU'RE the target" Caroline said, amused at what she was watching.

_End it? What are they talking about? Ben and I fight a lot but Ben isn't like that _Gwen thought; she couldn't stop now. She had been on the offensive for the whole time now, she noticed that and she couldn't deny she was very tired. Maybe they were waiting for the right time to bring her down. It was two against one and she couldn't fight anymore, she should retreat for now. Gwen looked at every way to get out of the building but found every exit and window covered by a green wall.

"BEN LET ME GO" Gwen demanded, she tried smashing through the walls but every hole she made was quickly patched up by the green barrier. The barrier was blocking her connection with the living things outside; she couldn't gather mana anymore since there was nowhere to get it from. Her mana was quickly draining as her legs betrayed her it did not take long before her whole body failed her...

"Gwen" Ben said worriedly catching his cousin's falling figure.

"Guess there won't be a strike three" Caroline smiled at Ben, now Gwen will be all ears since she can't fight back any longer.

(Gwen's Bedroom)

"Where am I" Gwen said in a raspy voice.

"Good you're awake" Ben said sitting beside her bed lifting her head giving her a soothing glass of water. It made her confused, was she having a nightmare all this time? It all felt so real.

"Good evening PRINCESS" Caroline still in disguise teased. So she wasn't dreaming'

Ben jabbed Caroline lightly in her arms "We're done playing charades remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I was still in my moment. I guess I got a bit carried away" Caroline said rubbing the part he jabbed "So how're you doing Gwen?"

"You had me lose consciousness how do you think I feel?" Gwen sneered.

"I'd take that as a yes" Caroline said.

"Only you'd take that as a yes" Ben thought aloud.

"Heard that" Caroline hit him hard on the head leaving a small bump on his cranium.

"How'd you get in my room anyway" Gwen stepped in irritated not because her enemy was near but because their rambling was just annoying.

"Your mom let me in, how else? It's not like I'd sneak into a _friend's _house" Caroline emphasized.

"You and I are friends? Last time I checked you and I were going to kill each other." Gwen countered.

"True, but you'd have to admit you had fun hitting me… almost hitting me. Well, I know I had fun." Caroline smirked.

"I had fun alright and I still plan on having _more_ fun." Gwen tried to stand up to reach her neck. Tried being the keyword, she fell back down to her bed. Figured she'd be more tired than what she thought she would be.

"You alright Gwen? You should rest a bit more" Caroline lost her previous demeanor and acted concerned for once. "We probably over did you a while ago"

"What is it to you?" Gwen said laying flat on her bed.

"So, now it's a crime to be concerned?" Caroline lay beside her on her bed ignoring the protest since the bedridden girl beside her couldn't do anything in her current state.

"Concerned? Like the time you tried to take over Ben's body and tried to kill me as well?" Gwen said defensively.

"Kill you? You went in the way of my spell; Ben's alien could've taken the damage easily. The 'using his aliens to amplify my power' excuse was just to get your attention. I was actually planning on switching bodies so that Ben would be the one to look for me and make him actually listen for once. I was going to reverse it" Caroline said in an 'as a matter of fact' manner, Ben really wasn't much of a listener back when he was ten.

"I can hear you insulting me you know?" Ben said.

"Does it matter? I wanted you to hear it." Caroline said smugly.

"Then how about the time you tricked me and took the Key stone of Bezel for your uncle?" Gwen quickly shot back looking for another excuse she could use to hate her.

Caroline cocked a brow "Who said it was for uncle? I was planning on taking it from him so I could use it and take away the magic poisoning he placed on me... I didn't know destroying it worked as well, uncle's overuse of the talismans made him weak without it"

"What about... Ok I got nothing" Gwen surrendered; there was nothing else she remembered that she could use against her. Come to think of it, she never did attack directly, she always had her rock minion do it for her and yet all it did was disabling them.

Gwen turned her head to Ben "So what about Caroline, she'd be hurt if she knew this. If I knew this would happen then I would not have set you both up in the first place"

Ben just smiled up to the point that the smile crept until his ears as if he was suppressing his laughter or at least that's what Gwen noticed.

"What's so funny Ben! This is serious" Gwen scolded.

"I think she might not be as depressed as you think. What if she likes it this way?" Ben put all his will power not to laugh on the spot.

"Ben, what did you do?" Gwen said in exasperation, pulling Ben closer by his collar.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything. I swear." Ben said quickly before Gwen ruins his favorite shirt. All of it is his favorite shirt, they all look the same.

"Then how would you know?" Gwen said crossing her arms.

"If you don't believe me then you could ask her yourself" Ben said fixing his attire.

"Yeah Gwen, why don't you ask her yourself" Caroline said from behind her as she let go of her Charmcaster disguise. Which Gwen simply stared at dumbfounded.

"What? You don't expect someone of my age to have white hair don't you? I thought the disguise was obvious" Caroline said.

Gwen pinched her cheeks in case she might still be dreaming. It could happen; you can have a dream in your dream. Then she pinched her cheeks checking if she was wearing a DNaliens ID mask but found nothing.

'_Magica Bezel Reverta' _(Just something that popped into my head - just kept putting the letter 'a' at the end) Gwen chanted but nothing happened.

"Grand Master Bezel's Spell reversal? I didn't think you knew it. That won't work; I told you this is no longer a disguise."

'_Veritas' _Gwen chanted another spell.

"When I was 10, I slept with a Fourarm plush toy I bought in 'Super Alien Hero Buddies Adventure' souvenir shop" (_Episode 33 of the original Ben 10 XD_) Caroline said out of the blues immediately covering her mouth in case she might say anything else embarrassing. She slump down the bed using Gwen's pillows to cover her red embarrassed face.

"Ok! That I didn't need to hear" Gwen said sweat dropping.

"Truth spell, that was uncalled for. That was private. If the target did not lie to you in any manner, random secrets will just come out of her mouth" Caroline shouted from under the cover before Gwen could pull out another spell from her arsenal, which was actually originally hers until Gwen stole her book. She was still trying to force the blood on her face down towards the rest of her system.

"Fine I'm sorry, so you're really not wearing a disguise but that doesn't mean I'd like you now" Gwen said, not accepting defeat.

"Ben told me all about Kevin, he's just like me and yet you accepted him why can't you do the same to an old friend." Caroline said sadly.

"Kevin's different" Gwen said plainly, nothing to back it up.

"Yeah, he's way worse." Ben butted in.

"Ben you're not helping... Ok fine if Ben trusts you then I guess I could do the same" Gwen tried to put as much sincerity in her voice, embracing her like Ben did for her a few days ago; she learned it had a soothing effect on both parties.

"Are you sure, you don't have to if you feel like you're being forced. I'd try to find a way in your trust some other way" Caroline said accepting the embrace.

"It's fine. I told you if Ben trusts you then I trust you. Ben usually is right about whom to trust except the time with Mike Morningstar." Gwen said the last part with much venom then regretting putting that subject up again.

"Mike? I thought it was you and Kevin." Caroline teased.

"That does it, I change my mind, talk about him again and you have to earn my trust now if you just keep blabbing secrets like that." Gwen placed an arm on her hips.

"You're the one who opened the topic in the first place" Caroline playfully blamed back. The two laughed.

"Friends?" Caroline stretched her hand forward waiting for her to shake it but instead had it slapped away by Gwen. She just though they were ok now but maybe she guessed wrong. She tried to push back her tears. That was until Gwen caught her into another embrace.

"Friends" Gwen whispered to her ear.

**Read and Review. Comments are appreciated as well as a bit of ideas since this would be my first Ben 10 fanfic. Not much idea's really to put in that's why, I would prefer if you posted comments but still, mere "nice", "good" or the likes would probably give me a push to give me the initiative I need to continue updating.**

Just a little something to amuse the reader's from now on. I'd try to put one on this chapter onwards.

Try to read this as fast as you can… no normal person could do it, it takes skill

This is this cat

This here is cat

This is how cat

This is to cat

This is keep cat

This is a cat

This is moron cat

This is busy cat

This is for cat

This is four cats

This is second cat

After reading, read EVERY THIRD WORD of EVERY LINE

You'll find it amusing.

_**R – E – V – I – E – W**_


	13. Chapter 13: Mommy Ben

**Hidden Within**

**Watched Ben 10, Ben 10: alien force as well as currently watching the still unfinished Ben 10: ultimate aliens.**

**Summary: Ben unlocks his Anodite powers. How will this change the turnout of events?**

**Disclaimer: Is there really a need to post this? I don't own Ben 10**

"**Hidden Within: Chapter XIII"**

"**Being a mom comes with cold problems"**

"Honestly Ben, I didn't think it can be possible but I think you're pregnant" Caroline said watching Ben drown himself with smoothies. Literally; Caroline watched him drink from 3 cups of smoothies green apple, mango and lime smoothie with his mana straw, resourceful but a bit disgusting as the drinks converge in the straw and turn into somewhat disturbing color.

"How is it so?" Ben said in between sips.

"You're having too much _craving_ for smoothies" Caroline said pointing at the stacked plastic cups beside Ben. "Urgh, if only that wall-mart didn't put up a delivery service then maybe you'd be eating healthy" She really didn't mind watching him eat messily though, he looked cute with his goofy habits. Even the chilly fries at first for her looked somewhat disgusting like barf, until Ben shoved one into her mouth. It tasted unexpectedly nice and a tad spicy.

"Ben is pregnant? This is got to see" Kevin joked getting out from under his car, his shirt covered in car oil from his constant maintenance; he wiped off the oil that strayed on his face.

"Very funny Kevin, Very funny… Doesn't matter though, all the food burns up every time I go hero" Ben emptied his first batch of fries and second batch of smoothies.

_Cough_!

_Cough!_ Gwen tried to get Kevin's attention but with no avail.

_Cough!_ A mana tendril shot towards Kevin's face forcing it to face Gwen who was holding some sort of paper.

"Oh look clumsy me, it's an invitation to our school's prom night" Gwen said out of the blues to no one.

"What? So you want me to take you to the dance?" Kevin said uninterestedly, or that's what he wanted them to think. First he doesn't know how to dance, second he doesn't know anybody there and last _what if they ask something about forks I don't know any of the preppy kid stuff_ He'd just be embarrassed in front of everyone if he went_. _(_I really thought he was kind of stupid when he thought about that_)

"OK great pick me up at 7" Gwen ran off before Kevin could even protest.

"Great. Ben, have any ideas?" Kevin said still eyeing the prom invitation she dropped on him.

"Why ask me? Just take her" Ben shrugged cleaning up the mess he made then went towards the mini fridge on Kevin's garage.

"Yeah? Why him? Ben is really great at giving girlfriend advice" Caroline said sarcastically.

"Maybe coz he got himself a looker so maybe it could happen" Kevin said thinking of what to do.

"I'm a special case, isn't that right Bennie" Caroline said sweetly.

"Found it" Ben said not fully listening to the conversation they had a while ago.

"Found what?" Caroline said walking beside him and took a look at what he was holding. It was a jar with a label Pickles on it. "After eating all that, you still hungry? If mixing together fries and smoothies was not enough, you still would want to add pickles. Besides you hate that stuff."

"I hate this? Seems pretty fine to me" Ben said munching on one piece of the vegetable. Ben switched on the mini television which was fortunately also in Kevin's garage.

"Even the television in your garage Kevin? You might want to move everything else here as well. It looks like you sleep here instead of inside of your room." Caroline commented as she sat beside Ben on the front hood of Kevin's ride.

"I don't live on my garage, that's just for convenience when I'm fixing my car" Kevin said placing the hardware tools back in the compartments.

"You're always fixing your car" Ben said before taking the last of the pickles in the jar then drank the liquid.

"Honestly Ben, how do you keep those down? I even lost count of how much you ate" Caroline said in amazement. Those were a real lot of food he ate, it should have at least overflowed to his esophagus then he'd just vomit everything out.

"Years of practice" _Burp_ Ben proudly patted his trusty belly.

[Time Skip – Ben's room]

No one else is around, good. "Ben, so about what I asked earlier" Kevin said.

"What about it?" Ben grabbed another batch of Pickled.

"You still are eating those? Anyways I was asking what I should do with Gwen on this 'prom' I don't even have anything fancy to wear." Kevin quoted the word prom having no idea whatever a prom even is.

"Don't worry, she wouldn't have asked you out if she didn't like you." Ben laid the jar on a table then rummaged through his old clothes "Here, grandpa gave it to me a long time ago. He wore it when he was 15; you should be the right size give or take a few centimeters."

"That's another thing, I should be the one to ask her out not the other way around" Kevin took the black suit from Ben.

"You just took too long. By the way Gwen likes yellow flowers, just give her a corsage" Ben said picking the jar he put down a while ago then went out the room.

"K Ben thanks" Kevin said trying on the suit… something's been bothering him he just couldn't figure it out until it hit him on the head. _Wait, what's a corsage? Better buy some of those fancy dining videos and something about forks while I'm at it._

[Late with Ben and Caroline]

"So why are we sneaking?" Caroline whispered to Ben. They were hiding in a bush in front of Gwen's house watching the two love birds who just can't admit it to each other. "You really think this prom will set them up?"

"Knowing them it might but it would be a LONG time" Ben whispered back. Hopefully, Gwen won't notice their mana around the place since she should be too carried away with talking with Kevin.

"They're leaving let's follow them" Caroline pulled Ben up as the green Camaro sped towards their school's direction.

"No rush, we know they're going to their school prom. How about I get you to the dance as well?" Ben offered.

"That'd be lovely" Caroline accepted his hand.

"So…" Ben stopped in mid sentence, his eyes started glowed green. He raised his arm where his omnitrix is fixed in place and slamming down on a specific alien.

"Big Chill" Big Chill opened its coat to form its wings and flew off the opposite direction of their school.

"Ben, get back here" Caroline demanded as she was left alone in the place. She was supposed to be having her night and yet she was stood up. She tried not to remember what happened but something just popped up her thoughts, Ben just suddenly froze and his eyes were glowing. It didn't take her long to realize, something was wrong.

Her evening was messed up anyways, she might as well get Kevin and Gwen to help but she might lose track of Ben's whereabouts'. Then she'd call on Gwen and Kevin.

[With Kevin and Gwen]

"I really learned a lot from him. He gave me dating tips, told me about corsage and forks" Kevin said driving smoothly towards Bellwood High.

"You're kidding? Ben gave you dating tips?" Gwen said, Ben had always been clueless when it comes to women.

"It could happen" Kevin parked his car quickly getting off his ride to help Gwen out, or at least that's how he saw it in the video. The gentleman should open the door for the girl then courtly escort her to the ball.

"Were not going" Gwen crossed her arms.

"WHAT! But I prepared everything, I even learned about forks. Like the bread fork should be at the left of the bread knife beside the dining fork or was it the small one. Is it arranged smallest from the left to the biggest on the right…? Urgh! I'm confused." Kevin said frantically, wondering what he did wrong.

"Kevin it's not about the forks" Gwen said just as confused on what he's talking about yet wanted him to calm down.

"Oh I get it. You're ashamed to be with me" Kevin said angrily smashing his hand on the front hood of his car.

"No Kevin, I think Ben's in trouble" Gwen said.

"Oh! What makes you say that?" Kevin said acting as if nothing happened.

_Ring Ring_

_Gwen, Kevin come over here, Ben transformed into a moth thingy and kept eating whatever metal he found on the way. I'm trying to talk to him right now but he won't listen._

"That was Caroline we need to follow her" Gwen pulled out her plumbers badge from her purse activating it's built in tracking device.

"Those red dot's are plumber's badges, these two over here are ours the one over… there, in the old dumps is Ben's omnitrix" Kevin said pointing to the blinking red spot on the holographic map.

"Ben seems to have a problem with his aliens again" Gwen said remembering the last time they were forced to fight one of the omnitrix aliens.

"Again?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Last time, one of his aliens went rogue it was Ghostfreak." Gwen explained.

"Never liked that guy so what about him, you think it's happening again?" Kevin drove as fast as he could; luckily there are no cars on the road at this time of night.

"This time it's Big Chill, maybe it has something to do with its ghostly properties. Maybe the ghostly aliens are just plain evil" Gwen pondered, not really sure but it was the most believable explanation as of now.

[With Caroline and Ben]

"Easy Ben it's me Caroline, let me help"

"I don't need any help, stay away" Big Chill blew a wall of ice in front of her trying to keep her away as far as possible without hurting her.

"You two practically grew up together, you should know by now; you talk with Ben with your fist" Kevin arrived on time grabbing on to his car, his skin turning green as he absorbed it's metallic properties then charged at the blue alien.

"I told you to stay back" Big chill tried to freeze the brute but was caught in a pink spherical orb.

"So what's this thing you're trying to protect? Some sort of weapon?" Kevin jumped on top of a bundle of metal. Something about it doesn't scream like alien tech. It's practically deformed and there is nowhere to input commands as well as any output hardware but he can't say for sure until he sees the insides.

"No, go away" Big Chill forcefully phased though the mana sphere towards Kevin.

"Too late" Kevin smashed on top of the metal creating a gaping hole in the process as well as being slimed thoroughly. "Ewe, alien gunk"

Big chill stopped in place watching the bubbles come out from the green gunk and form miniature versions of the alien.

"I was only joking back then but I didn't really think he really was pregnant" Caroline watched around seven of the alien hatch. Six went to the mother alien, one seemed to have a hard time flying and went to her.

"Go on, you're free" Big Chill allowed the six to go fly off the planet towards the cold space before reverting back to Ben.

"What happened" Ben said a little groggily, having recovered control over his body again.

"You became a mommy" Kevin teased. "… and these are your babies" Kevin showed a video his car luckily captured from its security system. "The database says necrofrigians, Big Chill's race, lay eggs every eighty years and leave as soon as their born"

"Uhm Ben. This thing didn't go with the others" Caroline said a little crept by the staring of the blue alien.

"Well, that's strange, this should have went off minutes ago" Kevin tried to let the young necrofigian go.

"Mommy" It called out clinging to Caroline's hair.

"I think I understand. Ben's part Anodite and it seems that part of his Anodite DNA was passed to this little guy here. She seems to see you as an Anodite and thought you were its mother… Talk about Aliens being smart, this little guy said his first word at an hour's age." Gwen said making Ben and Caroline blush at the mother comment.

"I thought Ben here was the mother" Kevin mocked replaying the video in front of Ben over and over again, trying to get into the omnitrix wielder's nerve. A successful attempt, I might add.

"Don't worry Ben I think you'll make a great mommy" Caroline joined in the teasing.

"Not funny Camy (_recap… this is her nickname that I don't know where I got it from_) I'm too young to take care of a child" Ben panicked, not knowing what to do.

"Who said you'd be doing it? I'll help as well you know." Caroline gently took the child onto her arms taking off the strands of her hair from her arms so that she won't pull on it.

"You mean you and me? As in like… like… what married couples do?" Ben stuttered before fainting.

**Read and Review. Comments are appreciated as well as a bit of ideas since this would be my first Ben 10 fanfic. Not much idea's really to put in that's why, I would prefer if you posted comments but still, mere "nice", "good" or the likes would probably give me a push to give me the initiative I need to continue updating.**

Just a little something to amuse the reader's from now on. I'd try to put one on this chapter onwards.

_BLOOPERS_

_Take 1_

"_I learned all about those forks eh Gwen and now I'm eating fancy" Kevin said taking a sip of his cream of mushroom soup WITH A FORK._

_Take 2_

"_Oh I get it. You're ashamed to be with me" Kevin said angrily smashing his hand on the front hood of his car._

_Later…_

"_You two practically grew up together, you should know by now; you talk with Ben with your fist" Kevin was about to absorb the metal of his car but was stopped and sulked as he found a dent in his ride._

_Take 3_

"_Too late" Kevin smashed on top of the metal creating a gaping hole in the process as well as being slimed thoroughly. "Ewe, it went inside my mouth. Ach"_

_Take 4_

"_Found it" Ben said not fully listening to the conversation they had a while ago._

"_Found what?" Caroline said walking beside him and took a look at what he was holding. It was a jar with a label Pickles on it. "After eating all that, you still hungry? If mixing together fries and smoothies was not enough, you still would want to add pickles. Besides you hate that stuff."_

_Should I have told him that those pickles expired weeks ago? Nah, he can handle a few hours in the men's room. Kevin decided against stopping Ben, it might teach him a bit about not ignoring small details. Plus, it would be hilarious._

_Take 5_

"_C'mon Ben, you've been using MY computer for 3 hours" Kevin said frustrated, he was asked by Gwen to research on something about Anodites but here is Ben using HIS computer._

"_Wait, Kevin. The author said he'd give me some more alone time with Caroline if I sent him a thousand reviews" Ben said typing in his nine hundred fifty fourth review._

_**R – E – V – I – E – W**_

**BTW I'm going to take a break for a while… preliminary exams are on-going so I'd have to study… send in some idea's while I'm away, I'll read it when I get back.**


End file.
